Trinity #6: Telling a Secret
by GW Katrina
Summary: Willow's telling her secret. Threesome


Trinity Six: Telling a Secret

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Trinity Six: Telling a Secret
    
    
    Title:Trinity #6: Telling a Secret
    Author:GW Katrina gutterwoman@a...
    Betas:Sileya, She's good, and all mistakes are from me not listening
    Rating:PG
    Warning:There are three characters together in this
    story.
    Archive:YES! List archives, The Temple, and if you've
    already archiving other parts. Everyone else, just ask.
    Disclaimer:If I owned them, Xander, Spike, and the other cool guys would be
    living with me. Alas, as I an not surrounded by hot guy flesh, I don't own
    them. Phooey.
    Summary:Willow tells her secret
    Notes:
    // //=Xander's mindspeech
    ** **=Willow's mindspeech
    :: ::=Spike's mindspeech
    Trinity #6: Telling a Secret
    GW Katrina
    -A 13-year-old Willow stared at her mother, face as red as her hair. The young
    teen had just received
    the 'Talk'. Willow had never had that frank of a
    discussion about sex before.
    "One more thing, Willow. When you think you've found
    someone to love, be careful. Be wary of anything a man
    tells you. Most of the time, they just want one thing.
    Your real father was that way."
    Willow nodded. She knew her mom's husband was not her
    father.
    "I thought your father loved me. He may have, but not
    enough to stay. That's happening more and more often.
    A child is not something that can be handled alone.
    Make sure the father won't leave."-
    Over the years, Willow had it pounded into her
    head that unless she was married, if she got pregnant
    the father would abandon her.
    Now she was not only pregnant, but with two men.
    Willow knew neither Spike of Xander would leave. Both
    grew up with bad home lives, both were highly
    protective and enamored of children. Once they had
    come across a demon who fed on children. Between
    the two of them, they had ripped the thing to pieces.
    However, since she was old enough to understand
    what 'adopted meant, Willow had been told over and
    over that unless she was married, the father of her
    child would leave.
    Everything kept twisting round and around in her mind.
    It wouldn't settle long enough for her to work
    through it.
    Willow sighed, then headed for the kitchen.
    ***
    The smell of food drifted out to entice the weary men
    coming in the door. Without a word, the pair followed
    their noses, stomachs growling.
    Amazing and tantalizing smells led them to a feast of
    baked goods. Every flat surface was covered with
    something. Chocolate-chip peanut butter cookies were
    the dominant thing. In the middle of it all was
    Willow, munching on a cookie.
    Xander took one long look at all the food that graced
    the room, then walked forward and enveloped Willow in
    a tight hug.
    "What's wrong, Wills? You only cook this much when
    you're worried."
    At those words, Willow broke down, her tears darkening
    Xander's shirt.
    Not sure what was causing her distress, he could only
    rock her and coo, the same as Willow had so many times
    before for him. On Willow's other side, Spike stroked
    her back and whispered words of love to her.
    Slowly the tears dried up, and Xander reached out to
    the woman who meant more to him than his own life.
    //What's wrong, love?//
    **scaredscareddontleavestaypleasestaydontgo!!**
    Recoiling slightly as the wave of emotion rushed over
    him, Xander felt Willow begin to tremble.
    //Love you, Willow. Always. Me and Spike are like gum
    on the sidewalk. You step in it, and it never comes
    off. You're stuck with us.//
    Spike echoed the claim with spoken words. "He's right,
    luv. You'd have to push me into the sun before I'll
    leave."
    The words and the protective stances they took around
    her finally penetrated Willow's fear. They were her
    mates, and they wouldn't leave her. With their hands
    still making the soothing movements, Willow whispered
    the news.
    "I'm pregnant."
    Time seemed to stop. Under her cheek, Willow could
    feel Xander's heartbeat speed up. "Pre..pre...pregnant?"
    "As in a baby?"
    If she hadn't been so worried, Willow would have
    laughed at Spike's question. "Yes Spike, as in a baby."
    After no sound for several long seconds, then,
    "Spike," cracked Xander's slightly shocked
    voice, "we're gonna be daddies."
    There was a whoop, then Willow felt herself being
    lifted and spun around. Once set down and dizzy,
    another pair of arms grabbed the redhead and drew her
    into another spinning circle.
    Held close to a cool body, Willow looked into a pair
    of golden eyes. The eyes suddenly widened.
    "Do you need to sit down? I didn't hurt the baby, did
    I? You shouldn't be standing up." Matching actions to
    words, Spike picked her up and carried her to the
    couch in the living room. Behind them came Xander,
    who had paused long enough to grab some cookies and
    a glass of milk.
    Willow would have told Spike to put her down, but
    she was laughing too hard with relief at the
    looks on their faces. She was placed gently on the
    couch, and a handful of cookies was passed to her.
    Xander knelt next to the couch holding the glass
    of milk, while Spike started to rub her already bare
    feet.
    Feeling the love pouring off her lovers, tears filled
    Willow's eyes. There was a flurry of movement, and
    she was wrapped up from both sides.
    "Are you OK?"
    "Did we do something wrong?"
    "We can fix it."
    Willow returned the hug with all her strength. "No,
    everything is perfect. I was so scared. I didn't know
    what you were going to do after you found out about
    the baby."
    She found herself in a mind-to-mind equivalent to a
    hug.
    //Willow, we will never leave you.//
    ::You are a part of us. Our heart is you. If you ever
    left, we would die.::
    **Love you guys. Love you so much.**
    //Hey you two, look.//
    Willow and Spike blinked as their perception twisted.
    Now they could see themselves.
    To Xander's psychic senses, Spike was surrounded by
    black velvet, giving the impression of sensuality and
    softness. Around him glimmered flecks of light, as if
    fire was reflected off of blades and jewels.
    Willow had a solid glowing area, a star in the center
    of her chest. Around her was green. The same fresh
    green as new tree leaves.
    Centered in her stomach were two tiny sparks. Both
    were barely there, but they were steady.
    For a second, Spike and Willow didn't realize what
    they were seeing. Then it hit them.
    ::**TWINS!**::
    The End
    

[Home][7]  


Email: [gutterwoman@angelfire.com][8]

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=angelfire/inlinead/aflogo
   [5]: http://angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [7]: http://angelfire.com/in3/temple/thetemple.freeservers.com
   [8]: mailto:gutterwoman@angelfire.com



End file.
